


Silent Music

by Welcome2MyWorld



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome2MyWorld/pseuds/Welcome2MyWorld
Summary: Just a conversation between Napstablook and MTT with a song from Spies Are Forever thrown in.





	Silent Music

Like all sighs, this particular sigh Napstablook was making was long, breathy and drawn-out. He was bored, floating through his ceiling and back down again just to try and spice up his day. Like most days, it was empty, with nothing to do except lie on the floor and listen to music. Most of the time, other monsters just walked right through him.

Except for that one human. They were nice enough to stop for a quick chat.

He sighed again and took his MP3 player out, floating down to his usual spot in the ruins. After meeting the human, he tried to find a different spot so that he wouldn’t be walked through but that one was his favourite. He couldn’t let it go.

Sighing yet again, the ghost laid down and turned on the MP3, closing his eyes at the soothing tones. It was a calm song, but also quite sad.

 

_At the tender age of 4, I was an instrument of war,_

_An assassin for the KGB._

_They taught me how to kill, with efficiency and skill,_

_And took me from my family._

 

Even this far into the song, Napstablook had sunk into the music, tuning out the rest of the world and not noticing the light, metallic footsteps that were getting closer.

 

_By the age of 13, I was a killing machine,_

_The deadliest in all the regime._

_I killed without emotion,_

_Evil deeds unspoken._

_Sometimes I still hear them scream._

 

He felt a shadow over him and opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw a very familiar face.

“Oh, hello.”

“Good afternoon, my friend.”

The being in front of him smiled brightly, nearly blinding Napstablook. Well, it would have if he wasn’t a ghost. Sighing heavily, he turned the volume down and gave a tired look to the other monster.

“Why are you here?”

“Can’t I visit a friend these days? I know I’m a TV superstar now but really.”  
  
The robot rolled his eyes affectionately, still smiling.

“You didn’t answer my question Mettaton.”

“Ah, well. I got a little bored and figured you’d be here.”  
  
“Ok.”

The ghost didn’t really have any objection to Mettaton being there so he turned the volume back up. The star sat down next to him, a sound similar to a sigh escaping him. It was the closest he was ever going to get to a real one.

“I miss our games Blooky.”  
  
“…”

“They were good fun. I’m so busy helping people and running my show that I can’t stop for a break. Being a robot, I don’t need sleep…but I guess I never did need it, did I?”  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
Pressure on his head – he didn’t have shoulders – made him look up. Mettaton was resting on top of him, looking down wistfully.

“I remember that song. Sad one, but good.”  
  
“Mm-hm.”

“Can I hear it?”

“Alright.”

In a companionable silence, the robot and the ghost listened to the end of the song, half-hugging each other in reminiscence.

 

_I thought I could be free and protect my family._

_I almost had a second chance._

_So, now you see,_

_I guess I’ll always be,_

_A prisoner of my past._


End file.
